


A Warrior's Fight

by ReaperofSins6



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha Mikasa Ackerman, Alpha Ymir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arena Slave Fighting, Beta Connie Springer, Beta Sasha Blouse, Character Death, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Krista | Historia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperofSins6/pseuds/ReaperofSins6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When merciless men raid an underground village an 11 year old girl is forced to deal with the after math. 8 years in the arena taking the lives of countless Alphas to ensure her own survival. At age 19 she becomes one of the most dangerous warriors in the Arena, by the time she escapes no one would ever believe the things this Omega is capable of. From tasting freedom, to making new friends, to falling in love. It feels like the sky's the limit. But when her past comes back to haunt her and her new found friends she must make a decision that could result in her losing her friends, home and even the one she loves....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! My first story on Archive of Our Own (hope i did this right)! I really hope you all enjoy this. I'll try to update as often as possible. Let me know what you think and ya enjoy. 
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan!

_Crimson...the color of the very thing that painted my town while mothers wailed, clutching their children close to their chests. Pleading our death bringers to spare their lives, only for those pleas to fall on deaf ears. My mother and I stood in front of the lifeless corpse of my brother, my father lay motionless at the door, that brilliant color flowing steadily from his neck. His eyes; lifeless, just like my older brother's. Tears carved their way down my cheeks as I thrashed in the hold of my captures. Brutally holding my head so I could watch the death of my beloved mother, the last thing I heard her whisper before her eyes closed for eternity,_

 

_“Never give up, I love you so much…..”_

 

_“NO! MOTHER!!”_

 

I shot up from where I lay on the cold hard ground inside my cell. Cold sweat covered me like a thin sheet as I ran a dirty hand through my greasy hair. It reached my mid back now and was all snarled and tangled. Well guess that means it's time for a haircut. After a few hours a piece of bread was tossed into my cell.

 

“Breakfast.” The guard hit the iron bars with a wooden club that resulted in a loud bang to echo down the hallway. Quickly snatching the bread I dusted it off before tearing a chunk out of it. Don't judge, it's either this or starve and in the pit, starving is the last thing you want to happen.

 

“Hey there girly. Why not take of those clothes a show us what you got hidden under there huh?” The man in the cell across from mine whistled and made suggestive remarks, to which I ignored however; the guards did not.

 

“Shut up!” He slammed his club into the metal, the man cackled and shrank back towards the corner of the cell.

 

“Are you the one who started this?” Another guard demanded, I ignored him as I continued to wrap my knuckles in cloth for my upcoming fight later on. He clicked his tongue and grabbed my shirt through the bars slamming me into them as he pulled me towards him, I let out a soft grunt when my front came into contact with the bars but other than that I uttered nothing, only glared.

 

He let go of my shirt before harshly throwing me to the ground, this type of thing is normal around here you see. You either listen or you don't. If you listen the chances of you getting beaten or thrown around are minimal, if you don't listen however, you basically have a death wish. Oh and there's one other thing, there are four different groups of classes as most like to refer to them as.

 

Alphas, being the first class, big, strong, powerful, aggressive, dangerous. Alphas are the leaders and if you don't submit to them they'll fight you into it if they have too or they'll kill you. They are the only ones who can get the three other classes pregnant.

 

Betas, the second class whose scent isn't all that strong and their not very hostile. They take up the leftover roles of the Alphas and can not get an Omegas or Alpha's pregnant, but can get Deltas pregnant.

  


Then you have Deltas, the third class. They're typically the size of an average Alpha, have the mindset of a Beta and share a reproductive system of both Betas and Omegas. Delta's tend to be pretty laid back but the only difference is that their scents are stronger than a Beta’s, especially during heat. They can get an Omega pregnant but not a Beta or Alpha.

 

Then finally you have the Omegas, the fourth and weakest class. Omegas go into heat every few months and can only be impregnated by an Alpha or Delta. They're small and usually only used as breeding, but every once in a awhile there is one Omega that stands and fights instead of submitting to the other three classes. In my case that would be me.

 

The majority here are alphas while the minority were Omegas. Here in the pits Alphas are set against each other in brutal fights to the death, with one promise in mind. Freedom. But no one is ever truly free from this place, not even after you die. There are a few Omegas who enter the ring but very few survive, not all that surprising though. That's just how things work, but someday I will break out of here. That's a promise.

 

“Let's go Omega!” The guard yanked my hair roughly as he opened the door to my prison, shoving me towards the entrance of the ring. Time to put down another Alpha.  Stepping into the ring I stared at my opponent, a large Alpha male, dark eyes and hair. Nothing special but his weapon intrigued me to some degree. He held a curved sword meant to take deathly blows in his right hand but in his left...well he didn't actually have a left arm. We stared at each other, sizing one another up before a shot resonated throughout the arena. On instinct I lunged for the man's throat, being cautious of his weapon. His movements moved with my own as we released attack after attack. Left,right, dodge,  attack; repeat. Ducking I caught him off guard and did a quick uppercut, catching him under the jaw. I heard a pained grunt along with a sickening crack sending him soaring to the ground a few yards away from me, but it wasn't enough to kill him.

 

“A decent hit Omega. It seems I may have underestimated you.” He sneered. Lifting his sword he lunged, taking me by surprise as he buried it into my side. Releasing the sword he wrapped his hand around my neck, squeezing down on my wind pipe. I gasped desperately for air, black outline the edges of my vision. My lungs screamed in protest, faintly I could hear the cheering of those who had the luxury of sitting in the audience. The sound was murky, as though I was underwater for too long.

  
I don't remember what happened after that but when I came to I was standing in front of the Alpha’s lifeless and mangled corpse. Blood stained the dirt ground and I could taste metallic in my mouth. Lifting a bloody hand up to my face I wiped away any blood dripping down my chin as I walked back towards my cell. Two betas escorted me there, slamming the door on my so called potential freedom. Time to survive another day in this hell hole.


	2. Dreams and Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello really sorry for the long wait! Just wanted to let you all know that i will be going through and editing all chapters (even if there's only two). Thanks for understanding! Thanks for reading and enjoy! I also DO NOT own attack on titan!

“Hey watch it!” A male shouted as a small girl tripped and sent water flying through the air. It splashed on the ground as a tall female Alpha rushed over to help the tiny Omega off the dusty ground. 

“Christa are you alright?” The Alpha examined the blonde haired girl as she stood and dusted off her clothes.

“Yes I'm ok Ymir. Don't worry.” Christa smiled, picking up the pale. Ymir let out a sigh of relief. 

“That's good.” Christa nodded and walked away. The other cadets focused on their own chores that their clean freak captain had given them. Most were Alphas while a few were Betas or Deltas along with the occasional Omega. 

“Eren I'm going to go report to captain Levi!” The alpha lifted his head when his name was called only to see his omegan friend Armin running towards the building. 

“Alright Armin! Let us know what happens!” The omega nodded before disappearing inside. Everyone else stopped what they were doing for a minute stalking quietly amongst themselves. 

“Do any of the higher up seem off to any of you lately?” Connie, a male Beta, murmured from his place next to the old wooden stable. Everyone paused to stare at him before Sasha, a fellow beta, broke the silence. 

“Ya they sort of do actually not that you mention it” Eren, an alpha male, stood up and placed his bucket of water on the ground.

“Captain Levi seems more irritable then usual” The others murmured quietly in a agreement. Everyone eventually resumed their tasks every once in awhile giving their thoughts on the subject.

“Leader Hange and Commander Erwin seem to be hiding something too. I noticed it during dinner last night. They weren't talking much at all.” A tall Alpha added as he moved hay from one end of the stables to the other. 

“Jean….” Connie whispered as two shadows appeared behind the said Alpha. Jean however didn't take notice to how silent it went as he kept talking. 

“It's true they might be….” Jean trailed off mid-sentence as he turned to face a short male Alpha who did not look to happy and a trembling Armin. 

“They might be what Kirstein?” The man crossed his arms and glared up at the terrified alpha. Jean opened and closed his mouth repeatedly like a fish, desperately trying to find an answer. 

When he couldn't come up with one Levi grunted and walked past him, “two weeks of stable duty. Jaeger, Arlet, Blouse, Ackerman, Lez. Commander Erwin’s office after dinner.” With that Levi walked away and everyone stared at each other in confusion before resuming their work quietly. 

 

Two males walked by the stable, talking quietly among themselves, “Hey did you hear? The scouts are gonna be taking a visiting-” 

“Shut up. If Captain Levi hears us….” One of the two males growled, cutting the taller one off. The beta shrunk back a bit at the alphas tone. 

The group couldn't catch the rest of the conversation seeing as the two were out of earshot but they all looked at each other, wondering what the hell is going on? 

 

“Another win for The Kriegerin!” 

 

What joy, another Alpha slain by my hand. Victory was bittersweet, the stench of blood permanently resided in my nostrils. The crimson liquid stained and soaked through my already worn clothes. I turned my back to the crowd as I let the guards shackle my wrists once more, letting them lead me to the tunnel in which my cell was. Turning my head just enough I threw the man seated all high and mighty, one of the nastiest glares before the gate was slammed behind me. 

 

“Well well look who's back” A voice drifted from the shadows of the to my left. Unwrapping the bloody material from my hands I glanced to my left. 

“You’re up next...are you not?” I huffed, turning my back to them. They laughed as stood up next to the door of their own cell. 

“Yeah. Save a spot on your list for me will ya” Smirking I laid on my side so I wouldn't irritate the other one.

“Will do”

...

“Sir? What did you call us here for exactly?” A girl with dark auburn hair pulled back into a ponytail hesitantly spoke up. A man stood from his seat and made his way to the window, staring at the darkening sky. 

“Yes it’s true that I called you all here but i’m not the one responsible for the mission about to be given to you” The alpha let out a deep breath while turning to stare at the weary cadets with icy blue eyes, “Hange please explain what your intentions are exactly” 

The said beta chirped as she bounced in front of the cadets, “Thank you Erwin. There is something I found interesting between alpha and omega DNA while working on an experiment. I don’t have exactly what i need to complete the data but I know where to find it. Unfortunately that is going to require going underground.” 

“Underground? But how is that possible?” Eren questioned stepping forward slightly. Levi frowned and walked up beside Hange.

“I’ll explain that later brats” The cadets nodded quickly, not questioning anything else that was said, well until Erwin spoke up again.

“Each of you is vital to this mission understand. Pack light and only what you’ll know that you’ll need. We’ll meet again tomorrow to go over details. You’re dismissed” Erwin sat back at his desk while the cadets saluted, placing their right fist over their hearts. 

“Sir!” 

 

 

‘What’s...going on? Where am I?’ I looked around to find myself surrounded by what looked like trees, i think. Considering the fact I’ve never actually seen a tree before. A light screen of fog obscured my vision, but not enough where i couldn't see. Slowly I stood from the root I was sitting on and tried to figure out where to go from there. The forest was silent, an unsettling feeling rested in the pit of my stomach as I began weaving in between the tall oaks and pines. 

“Hello? Is anyone there?” I called out, hoping for a reply. But the only one who answered was the wind, softly whispering in my ear as it passed. My frustration was increasing rapidly, I needed to get out of the forest. That’s when i felt it, it was like something was screaming at me to run, get as far away as possible. Following that instinct i pushed my legs as hard as they could go, i kept seeing blurs of green, white and blue flash by me without a second glance. Stopping of a moment I rested my body against a nearby tree. Something hit me on the top if the head, causing me to look up. In the branches I noticed, two eyes glaring back at me. 

 

“Yo! Wake up!” 

Everything disappeared around me as I snapped my eyes open, “What they hell. Why can't you leave me be?” I grunted, rolling over to glare at the person to my left. They smirked and tossed me some bread and water. 

“Eat up. I hear slaves traders are gonna be nosing around today.” Scoffing I sat up and quickly ate what was in front of me, but it wasn't enough to satisfy me completely. Never is, but hey beggars can't be choosers. 

“Joy” I remarked sarcastically, though I doubt I'll be chosen. Given I'm one of the best fighters in the pit, the ringmaster is not likely to sell me off so easily. When several guards passed through the dimly lit hallway everyone stood, knowing our cue. The cell doors were opened one at a time, Alphas with their cocky attitude as they practically pranced from their cell into the pit. One social group at a time we were all dragged out into the center of the pit and forced into three lines. Sighing under my breath I looked up to the highest point in the pit, silently planning each of death of those god forsaken people. 

Amusement flashed through the pit-master's eyes when his gaze rested on me, “These are our best fighters and slaves, excellent for bidding on in the arena! So please take your time and examine them as thoroughly as you feel necessary. Later an auction will be held in the southern wing!” He lifted both arms as his voice boomed throughout the pit. The next thing i felt was several hands poking and prodding me, forcing me to undress to see the extent of my scars and wounds. Most buyers were taking notes on the Omegas for breeding or the Alphas to guarantee that they’ll actually make a profit from the fights. I clenched my jaw tighter and tighter as they kept touching me, if i let myself be overcome by emotions now then i’ll definitely be in for a world worse than hell later. 

“She’s a fighter? That’s not possible, she’s an omega is she not” I overheard one of the men ask the pit-master as he walked by, this drew the attention of others from surrounding groups.

 

The said man stopped in front of the group currently ‘examining me’ and laughed, “Yes she is one of our Elite Female Omegas. She may be small but she packs one hell of a punch” The men in the group either nodded in approvement or scoffed and walked away to more...delicate omegas.   
“How much for her?” One of the men gave a nasty smirk as he ran his hand along my waist. His breath reeked of old booze and I had to do everything in my power not to gag. Thankfully the pit-master didn’t take to kindly to his question. 

“She’s not for sale.” I let out a deep breath as the showing was called to an end and the rest of us were lead back into the tunnels. Instead of going back to our cells like usual, we were brought to a decent sized room with a few worn down wooden tables, which the arrogant alphas quickly occupied, leaving the omegas and most betas to sit on the floor. Nothing new really. I noticed a few dishes of food being put out on a table in the far back against the wall. Things like rice, potatoes, bread, some soup looking stuff and a few flasks of water. 

“Once you’ve eaten you will be brought back to your cells until later tonight for the paired matches. Do not fail or you will regret it severely” The guard shouted before standing in front of the entryway. As soon as he finished everyone bolted over to the table with the food and were stuffing their faces with it. ‘Idiots, don’t they know it’s a trap? Whatever it’s not my problem anyway.’ I leaned back against the wall silver light ran across my face as i peered out of the tiny window. Faintly I could see the moon between the buildings. 

 

A body thumped beside me yanking me out of my thoughts, “Here. I only grabbed the bread since it seems to be the only thing not poisoned over there” They held out a piece of bread while chewing their own. Reluctantly i took the bread and tucked it into one of the folds of my shirt. 

“Thanks” I murmured. They hummed in reply and we both sat in the corner the rest of the meal, watching the others fall to the ground one by one until there was only six of us left. All of which only ate the bread of that. I stared into the lifeless eyes of multiple corpses as I stood to go back to my cell. Fools. 

“Seems only six of you are left. A few more than what i thought there would be but that’s fine.” A sly voice crept from the shadows. My expression hardened when he stepped into view, his raven black hair falling almost into his cold green eyes. The person behind me stopped and turned away from him, a sign of disobedience. Quicker than I could recall the boy was on his stomach and his neck bared to the pit-master. 

“Back to your cells! Now!” The guards barked as they shoved us down the stone hallway. The person who typically stayed in the cell to my left wasn’t there. Instead they were in my cell, why I have no idea but whatever the reason is it better be a damn good one. They cleared their throat quickly, shifting from one foot to another before deciding to sit against the wall. 

“So I guess you weren’t listening earlier were you?” They looked up at me from the floor. I shrugged and started wrapping my knuckles in bloody cloth. 

“Not really. Why are you in here anyway?” I focused mainly on my hands but occasionally I would glance over to the person. They laughed and stretched before actually answering my question. During the time waiting for an answer I managed to finish wrapping my knuckles in the cloth and a few other things i needed to do before my upcoming fight. 

“We’re in pairs today. Since the traders are here. Not only that but everyone who survived back there will be in the pit tonight. Winners get moved to better cells and get better quality food.” They smirked. In all honesty that didn’t sound too bad at all and winning shouldn’t be that hard. But there was still something that was off to me. Dismissing the thought I laid down and tried to get some sleep.

“Wake me when it’s time. Either that or get some sleep, we’re going to need it” They nodded before laying down repeating the same motion as me. Closing my eyes i let myself slip off into the deepest parts of my mind. 

My lungs burned as i ran through the dark forest. My muscles screamed in protest but I kept running, i needed to find a damn way out of here! Once again blurs of Blue, White, and green flew past me until i stopped at the same tree as before. Snapping my head up the figure that was perched on the branch took off just a shadow loomed over me. Tearing my eyes off them I stared at the massive hand reaching towards me. I froze in my spot, a scream caught in my throat. Just before the hand wrapped around my tiny body it collapsed just inches from my feet. The person from before walked over to my frozen frame,saying something I couldn’t quite make out. I could see cold steel eyes glaring into mine before everything went blurry.

When i opened my eyes my cell mate was already standing at the opening. They turned to me handing me a small pouch of dirty water, “That’s quite a dream you must have been having there” they remarked as I gulped to remainder of the water, lazily tossing the pouch to the floor. 

“Ya i guess” I murmured before standing up and stretching my sore limbs. They chuckled in reply before speaking in a hushed tone. 

“My name is Amazir. Just thought I should tell you before we head into the pit. Seeing as we may be permanent partners” Azamir crossed her arms over her chest, letting off a weird scent. She was a Delta. I scoffed, rolling my eyes. Names don’t matter in the pit, making sure you survive is all that matters. But something was urging me to give her my own name in return. 

“Raven….Raven Förstner” The name slipped past my chapped lips before I could stop myself. Amazir nodded and turned back towards the gate. Just as she did so two guards yanked opened the metals door, leading us to the entrance of the pit. 

….It was time.


	3. Lost Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back! Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos/commenting! I'm sorry the chapters are so short but i'm doing my best to make them longer. So before we get started there's one very important announcement. Starting today I'll be updating every Thursday from here on out. Yay lol! Either way just wanted to let you know, Enjoy!!

The crisp morning air filled everyone's lungs as they finished strapping their bags to the horses. As we mounted our horses Captain Levi made his way over to us. He seemed not only agitated about something but...tense? He wasn’t letting off a scent indicating fear, more like he was on edge about something.

“We'll be going in two groups of four. Jaeger, Lez, and Blouse. You're with me. The rest of you are with four eyes” Mikasa glared at him as he trotted away towards Hange. 

“Mikasa I’ll be fine. Besides they probably divided us the way they did so that there is only one Omega in each group with at least one Alpha in case something happens” I shrugged my shoulders before following after Captain Levi. Armin came up to my left side, handing me a small hand held dagger. It fit perfectly in my pocket and was easy to access. 

Nodding in thanks I whispered to him, “Armin be careful. From the sound of where we're going it sounds worse than when the Military Police threatened to kill all three of us.” 

Armin look straight ahead answering in a stern tone, “I’ll be fine. You better watch your back Eren. Those people will kill you or worse kidnap you and God knows what will happen by that point” 

“That won't happen. I won't let it” I tensed at the sudden voice to my right before relaxing after seeing it was only Captain Levi. Tuning out the rest of the conversation I thought back to when Squad leader Hange was explaining the whole DNA research she is working on. 

Flashback

“Captain Levi sir, what's the Underground exactly and what DNA experiment is Squad leader Hange talking about?” I shifted slightly from one foot to the other. Armin stood beside me, trembling under Levi’s glare. Hange’s serious expression set me on edge before Levi stood up from his desk, gesturing to the nearby couch.

“Sit. This may take awhile...and don't you dare get anything dirty or you’ll be scrubbing this entire castle top to bottom.” Not wanting to aggravate him any farther we sat down as fast as we could. We listened intently as Captain Levi crossed his arms and explained the details. After a while Armin nervously spoke when Levi had paused for a breath.

“Wait so there's actually a civilization below us?” Hange sat on the arm of the couch next to Armin, facing a scowling Levi. Letting out a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding I turned to Armin. His eyes were shadowed by his bangs, staring at the floor

“Armin if there really is a black market that deals with slave trade….” Hange cut me off mid thought. I stared at her as she stood up and in front of us. 

“That’s another part of the expedition. The reason we’re going through with it is because they’re in that trading circle. We’re going there to get them and bring them back to the surface.” Hange glanced towards Levi who was livid, his fists clenched so tightly blood dripped from his hand onto the floor and his knuckles white. Armin and I look between the two before Armin stood slowly. 

“Thank you for telling us, maybe we should wait for another day?” He whispered. Hange nodded and dismissed us before turning to Levi. Armin bolted out of the room, me hot on his tail.

 

Flashback End

I don’t get it, why was Captain Levi so angry when Armin and Hange mentioned the Slave market? Is there something Captain isn’t telling us? I mean I know he used to live in the underground years ago but still. I stared holes into the back of his head until he turned to glare at me.

“Something you need brat?” The shadows of the trees danced on his figure before settling on the ground once more. I gulped and shook my head. I was not about to poke a sleeping bear and get myself killed. Levi clicked his tongue before turning his head to the path ahead. That was close. 

* * * 

My blade sang in excitement as it plunged through the heart of our opponent. Sweat trailed down my face and neck as I slid under the axe of the blonde alpha and once again I severed another life. Taking lives became easier over time in the pit so I am no longer affected by the pained wailing and screeching of those who fall before me. At least that’s what I force myself to believe. Convincing my body to advance towards my last target I lifted my blade above my head, it was the boy from earlier. Just by a slight wiff of his scent I could tell he was an omega, and he was afraid. Good that just makes this easier then. By the time I had stopped the boy was on his back shaking so bad he couldn’t even hold up his weapon. I let the shadows paint my face until only one eye was actually visible. Then it came down, another life once again being placed in my pocket. The crowd roared as I watched that beautifully damned crimson liquid flow from the neck of the corpse...It’s head not far off. The expression of his final moments frozen on his face of eternity. 

“The name Kriegerin suits you.” Amazir swung her own blade in her bloody hand. Not bothering to look at her I instead focused on the guards. After the little incident in the cave last night security had gone down drastically. They’re most likely drunk and passed out by now, if any of them are still awake they’ll be an easy kill either way. Standing strait up I turned towards the all too familiar gate that closed off the tunnel where my cell was. This was my chance, I just have to time this correctly or else it could cost me my life. Amazir slapped her hand down on my shoulder, snapping my out of my plans. 

“You're not planning what I think you’re planning right?” I looked up at her massive form. Blood coursed down her chin and stained her pointed teeth. Her blade hung just inches from the ground, the handle resting in her bloody hands. Her clothes were torn but she was still covered to a point. Dragging my attention away from her and focusing on the ground I took note of the several chunks of flesh scattered throughout the dirt floor. When I didn’t give her a solid answer she grinned and swung her blade over her shoulder, walking through the opened iron bars. Following after her I waited until the nearby shadows completely consumed my form, Amazir doing the same, before I made my move. 

 

Blood painted the walls as we dragged our blades across pale necks as we slipped in and out of the shadows. The sound of panic covered the echo of our footsteps. This was it, I could practically taste freedom as we approached the blinding light that meant our freedom. Just in reach the door slammed shut. Leaving us once again in the dark grasps of longing. I slammed my fist into the stone door crying out in frustration. 

“NO!” Amazir grabbed my shoulder, ripping my head in the direction of the one who hung my freedom in my face. Several alpha guards stood around us cornering both of us as the pit master made his way towards Amazir and I.

“How did i know you would try this” he clicked his tongue. Growling I spit in his face only to feel a stinging sensation in mine and a view of the ground. Amazir forced her way between us, their scents making me want to gag and throw up. But as a warrior I refused to let myself do so and held my head high. 

“Don’t touch her you rat!”The pit master frowned and shook his head before lodging a knife in Amazir’s shoulder. Hands ripped me from behind her and held my head up. I watched in horror as i was forced to watch her be beaten brutally with an iron rod. How funny, this was just like back then and i'm too weak to do anything about it. 

“Chain her in the pit. Make sure she's bare from the waist up” the pit master pointed to me before I was dragged off into the center of the pit. Amazir left on the tunnel floor to die. I struggled but it was useless and the last thing I remembered was someone standing over me, a club in hand, before everything went black. 

 

It’s funny really...I guess what goes around really does come around. That’s just the way it is. 

“RAVEN!!!”

 

* * * 

“Where am I? Why is everything so dark?” I looked around but i couldn’t see anything but my own body. Everything was hurt, pain slithering through my body whenever I moved. Blood trailed down my arms, falling into the black abyss around me. A pleasant sensation passed through me form before a gentle voice made it’s way up to my ears.

“Raven…..” The sweet sound calmed my racing mind and body. Dragging my hazed eyes around my surroundings I found nothing but a faint light not far ahead of me. I tried moving towards the light but found that I couldn't no matter how much I struggled. 

“Be calm my child. You’re gravely injured….I’m so sorry I put you through this…” The voice whispered. The light that had been ahead of me disappeared and a women to it’s place. She seemed so familiar but i couldn’t put my finger on where or how. Only when she started moving towards me did i realize just who it was. 

“Mother?” I choked out. A sad smile painted her features when she put a hand on my cheek, her touch soothing any pain i felt. I hadn’t realized that i was crying until she wiped my cheeks with her thumb, nodding as she kissed my forehead shortly after. Her touch was warm, making me feel the safest I have in years. I wanted to protest when she pulled away but the seriousness in her normally gentle, caring eyes prevented me from doing so. 

“Raven I know this is asking a lot after everything I put you through but you have to hold on just for a little bit longer ok. I promise you things will change.” She pleaded desperately. I couldn’t stop what came out of my mouth next but in some ways I didn’t regret it. 

“That’s a lie and you know it! Help isn't coming, I learned that a long time ago!” My voice echoed without end. My mother's face fell and she whispered, tears dripped onto the ground elow us in which i hadn’t noticed before. 

“I’m sorry. I beg of you please don’t give up yet. I love you so much...Raven…” was all she said before she faded away into nothing. Black once again filled my vision and all i could do was scoff. 

“NOBODY’S COMING DAMN IT!!!!”

* * * 

“Sir!” Eren shouted in panic when the said Alpha fell off his horse bleeding rapidly. He rushed to the captain's side, the girls following after him. Krista removed Levi’s cape and jacket, followed by his shirt before pushing him so he was on his stomach. The sight the three saw made all of them want to regurgitate their breakfast from earlier that morning. Several gashes ran across Levi’s back which were all bleeding profusely, seeming like it wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. Sasha ran and grabbed extra cloth from her bag before handing it to Krista, who then began quickly wrapping the wounds trying to get them to stop bleeding. Eren could only stare in shock during the process. Only when they managed to stop the bleeding did any of them speak.

“How did this happen?” Sasha murmured, uneasiness ate at her as she helped Eren place Levi on his horse and tie the reins to Eren’s horse before they all continued on towards to entrance to the underground. When they did reach it the others were already there waiting, panic arouse when they all saw Levi’s state. 

“What happened!” Hange demanded. The three fliched, having never seen her serious side before. Krista was the one who explained what happened to her, which only sent the others into further panic. 

“We don’t know..he just suddenly collapsed and when we looked at his back there were gashes as if he had been whipped.” Krista whispered. Hange sighed and turned towards the tunnel leading to the underground. Several men stood there, glaring at the small group.

“We need to hurry then, the person we’re here for is most likely gravely injured if this is the result…” Hange murmured to herself, raising Eren’s curiosity but he kept his mouth shut and glanced at Levi. Mikasa trotted over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“He’ll be fine Eren” She huffed before leaving his side to go talk with Armin who looked like he was going to be sick. 

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Levi grunted as he looked around. Pain shot through his back, causing him to curse. All he could see was black but in the distance he noticed a golden light floating towards him. As it grew closer he noticed that it was a woman, who looked forlorn and ready to give up. Her voice drifted up to his ears before he could open his mouth. 

 

“Save her, I beg of you” she cried, disappearing just as quickly as she appeared. That’s when he heard it. The pain scream of one who has given up hope of anything. 

“NOBODY’S COMING DAMN IT!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! please comment what you think or thought! I love feed back, it helps me for future chapters! Thank you! Till next week!


	4. The Price of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So as promised here is the newest chapter. It's actually longest one yet which i'm happy about. Please be warned there is some gore in this chapter and it may be kinda brutal. Either way hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

What’s the point in life if all you are allowed to do is submit? Why is life so cruel...no why is humanity so cruel? I guess this is it isn’t it, how pathetic, and think i was strong. This is just the way the world turns. There’s no escape from this place, we’re all just pawns in larger game.

“-ven….Raven!” I snapped my eyes open, taking in my surroundings. The first thing i noticed was I was back in my cell. The second thing i noticed was Amazir next to me, her hand resting on my shoulder. Then came the pain, it felt like fire running its claws up and down my back. Amazir sighed in relief, grabbing a nearby pouch. Water!

“Amazir? What happened?” My voice was hoarse and my throat;dry. Toughing through the searing pain I sat up, greedily gulping down the cool liquid. Amazir sat next to me, pulling the pouch away from me to drink it herself. When she put the pouch on the ground I noticed dried blood a good foot around where i had been laying. 

“We tried to escape a few days ago. They beat me in the tunnel in front of the door and they dragged you off into the pit. They dragged me in not long after. You weren’t wearing a shirt and you were tied up, your back facing the pit-master. They whipped you until you passed out.” She grunted, her face was severely battered, her left eye a deep purple, her lip busted and cracked. But she didn’t seem to care, she seemed more concerned with my health and well being. I pulled myself up into a standing position, stretching my sore limbs and popping some joints. Amazir grimaced and forced me to sit down again despite my stubbornness. 

“Don’t move around too much. You’ll open your wounds again!” I glared through stray strands of hair that had fallen into my face. Opening my mouth in protest she instantly shut me up, interrupting me every time I went to speak. Huffing in defeat I curled up on my side, facing the wall of the dark cell. The only light being the dim torches lining the tunnel. 

“Why do you care so much. We barely know each other…..” I murmured, sleep refused to absorb me again which was fine for the time being. Amazir laughed dryly, leaning against the iron bars of the front part of the cell. 

“Why not?” was all she said. I turned, wincing when my shirt brushed against my back, and stared at her in disbelief. So many things were running through my mind at that point but she didn’t look at me. She only tilted her head back, her breathing slowed and eventually falling asleep. 

All I could do was stare at the Alpha. Even with her being an Alpha, i didn’t feel threatened. She didn’t do anything that would put me on defense. She’s an alpha and i'm and Omega. Alpha’s are supposed to see Omega’s as nothing, treat them as such. So why? Why was this one being so different!

* * * 

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Levi growled as he sat up. His head was pounding and his back was burning in protest with every movement he made. The group instantly went quiet as soon as they heard the Captain speak. Hange knelled down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“You passed out, your back was bleeding heavily like you were whipped. If it hadn't been for Krista’s quick thinking you might be dead. You’ve also been out for two days.” Levi glanced at the girl through the corner of his eye before standing to mount his horse once again. When he did he glared at the god forbidden opening to the underground. The guards moved to the side to let the group move forward. Hange tried protesting but a quick and dangerous glare was all that was needed to make her shut her mouth. 

“Sir…” Armin approached Levi cautiously. The Alpha kept a emotionless face as he turned to the Omega. 

“What is it cadet?” Armin fidgeted with the reins before staring at Levi. The tension was so thick you could cut it with just a quick flick of a blade. 

“Well it’s just...when you were unconscious, you were murmuring things. You said something about a girl?” Armin spoke quietly, as not to alert the others trailing not to far behind the pair. Levi tensed at the statement before turning away swiftly. 

“This stays between us” 

“Understood sir” Both dropped the conversation after that point. Multiple people gave the group weird looks or talked in a low whisper when they passed. Not that it bothered Levi, this isn’t new to him in the slightest. But that didn’t seem to apply to the others in the group. Hange moved beside Levi and the Omegas were moved to the center of the group. Eren to Armin’s right while Mikasa was to Krista’s left, Sasha and Connie taking up the rear. Both omega’s were on edge, not that anyone could blame them. One wrong move down in this place could be a devastating blow. Hange called out to the group as they approached an old looking building hidden off in the shadows of much larger buildings. 

“Okay, this is where we’ll be staying for the time being. There are two rooms, we’ll split up into two groups again and those will be the ones you remain with for the remainder of the mission. Understood” Everyone nodded and dismounted their horse, tying the reins to a wooden post hidden in the decent sized alley. It was too dark to see so the chance of someone finding the horses was little to none. Once inside everyone settled down for the night, hoping to get at least a few hours of sleep tonight. Well almost everyone….Levi sat near the window, staring over the old buildings of the city. A frown settled on his face for the time being, nothing new though. Another figure joined him, sitting opposite of the male. 

“What are you still doing up Cadet?” Levi glared at her, but she sent it right back at him. When he didn’t receive a reply he looked back out the window. 

“Can’t sleep. This isn’t your first time down here is it?” Mikasa at the man in front of her with a semi cold glare. She saw him shift his position into a more comfortable one before finally deciding to answer her. 

“No.” She seemed content with this answer and turned her gaze to the window, letting the answer roll around in her head for a bit before asking a few more questions. 

“Armin mentioned something about a slave trade market down here. He also said that when you mentioned it you became very agitated and stopped answering any questions. Were you involved in it?” Levi sighed and placed his cup of now cold tea on the windowsill, crossing his arms over his chest after he did so. Mikasa held her ground, patiently waiting for a reply. Levi thought carefully about his answer before turning to the young alpha female, his eyes as cold as ice. Other than that his face was emotionless, which bugged Mikasa just a bit. 

“Yes, I was. I’ll say this once and once only, do not let either Arlet or Lez out of your sight understand” That was the only reply she got before he walked away into his room where the others in his part of the group were. Sighing she stood up and made her way to her group’s own room before heading off to bed.

* * * 

“Now as you all know two prisoners tried to escape two days ago. As further punishment and a warning to anyone else who dare try to pull the same stunt we have a special kind of fight for you all tonight” The pit-master’s voice echoed down the tunnel. Four guards yanked Amazir and I out of our cell, practically throwing us in the pit without any weapons. Whipping my head around I noticed that the top of the pit was sealed off by a metal cage, a thick one at that. Amazir nudged my side with her elbow pointing in the direction of a large metal gate that was lifting as a steady pace. A three meter tall...thing slow made it’s way out of the gate, another one following shortly afterwards. They were both ugly as all hell but something was off about all this….what are these people trying to do! That’s when something dawned on me, these things were the same creatures from my dreams. 

“Amazir don’t let them grab hold of you!” I shouted as we scattered to separate sides of the pit. One of those things chased after each of us as we did so, they’re quick, I’ll give them that much. Amazir just managed to dodge the hand of the creature chasing her and darted in my direction. Doing the same we split just before either one of those things could catch us, causing them to slam into one another. Two swords were then thrown down and the crowd cheered as the creatures got up again, turning to us. Grabbing the closest sword I held a firm grip in the handle and ran towards one of the creatures feet, slicing the ankle. It cried out in pain, falling to the ground. 

“What the hell are these things?” Amazir joined my side after she managed to bring the other to the ground, we won. I kept a close eye on the things in front of us and merely shrugged. Amazir clicked her tongue and turned to the pit-master. 

“What the fuck are you playing at!” The man in question only grinned before gesturing to the creatures before us. Steam was coming from the wounds we made and sooner than we could realize both creatures were standing once again, smiling sickly at us. This shouldn’t be possible! Amazir and I split once again doing everything in our power to bring these damn things down but nothing worked. 

 

“Don’t these things ever die!” I screeched in rage as I landed swiftly on the ground a few yard away from the creature. It turned to me both eyes had steam rising from them, it crying out in pain as it held it’s hands over it’s eyes. Something was very very wrong. After awhile we both managed to cut the heads off of both but we knew that it wasn’t going to work for long. We needed a plan, better yet, we needed to know how the fuck to kill these things!

* * *

Loud roars roused the entire group, all being ready to go in less than a minute before they all headed out towards the source of the noise. They all knew what it was, having dealt with them on one too many occasions. But one question ran through everyone’s mind. What was a titan doing down here? 

As the approached a much darker side of the city the sounds of cheering could be heard, as could the sounds of titans crying in pain. They dismounted the horses and raced as fast as they could into the pit, most of the group gasping at what they saw before them. Two titans in the middle of the pit and two girls standing not far off, both holding swords covered in blood. Levi seethed at this and raced through the crowd, leaving the rest of the group behind. He didn’t stop until he reached the highest point of the pit.

The guards stopped him, holding guns in his face but he didn’t care. Snapping his fists upwards he broke both guards noses and made his way towards the man sitting in the seat that he was a bit too familiar with. The man seemed to notice Levi’s presence because he stood up and held out his arms as if he was welcoming Levi back once again.

“Levi my old friend. What a pleasure it is to see you again!” The man spoke with a cheery tone but each word held more venom than the previous one. Levi glared at the man, moving towards him with a dangerous aura blanketing his body. 

"I could say the same for you, Viktor" Levi spat back with just as much venom in his voice. The two Alpha’s sized each other up before lunging at one another. Down below the others were frozen as they watched what was going on in the pit. The two girls were holding off the titans pretty decently but it looked like they were starting to become worn out by the constant running and dodging from those greedy hands that promised death. 

“GO FOR THE BACK OF THE NECK!!!!” Everyone turned to the one who was shouting. Armin had his hands cupped over his mouth as to project his voice. But it seemed to work, both girls looked at one another before flipping back and forth, slowly but surely making their way up to the necks of the titan’s. 

 

“Almost there.” I chanted to myself as I scaled the creature. With one last push of all me strength I jumped above the creature's neck before spinning back down towards it, swinging my blade as hard as I could through the thick flesh. It fell with a thud and when it didn’t get up again I cheered in victory, turning to where Amazir was. But when i did a blood curdling scream tore my throat. There stood the creature, Amazir hanging from the creature's mouth, she looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. Tears fell from her emerald eyes as she whispered something. 

“I’m sorry Raven…..please forgive me. But you have to live, for me...and yourself.” 

“NONONONO!!! AMAZIR!!!!” Her blood coated me and the floor of the pit as she was severed in half and devoured by the creature. The entire crowd stopped cheering as I felt my whole body go numb. Something in me snapped and I lunged towards the beast, screaming in pure rage, anger, sorrow and many other emotions. Amazir was the one who took care of me even after I showed her little kindness, she was the only one who still saw good in me, and now she was gone! Jumping from the hands of the monster I scaled it using all the energy I had left in me and swung my blade with as much power as I could put behind it. Blood coated me from head to toe as the creature fell to the ground. I sliced it’s stomach open and let the contents spill to the floor. Several bodies fell from it’s stomach, many of which I recognized. They were the other prisoners who had died eating that food from earlier that week. So that’s what this was for then. Shoving the bodies out of the way I searched until I found one body in particular. Pull her body away from the pile of rotting corpses I sank to the floor, holding her close to my chest, crying into her shoulder. I begged her to answer me even though I knew she wouldn’t. 

By the time I had managed to make sense of anything I noticed someone standing over me and that most of the audience had cleared out of the pit. I refused to let go of Amazir’s mangled body when the person offered to take her from me. Others surrounded us but not in a threatening manner.

“Brat, she’s dead…” A cold voice sounded from the person above me. Glaring up at the man I noticed the steel glare, exactly like the one from my dream. I gently set Amazir on the ground, closing her lifeless eyes in the process and punched the Alpha strait in the jaw. He must have seen it coming because he managed to absorb most of the blow before kicking my feet out from under me and pinning me to the ground. 

“Let me go! You bastard let me go!!!” I flailed in his grip but he didn’t comply. A woman walked over to us and stared at me, as if she was examining me. I kicked a leg out and knocked her off her feet before the male above me pinned down my legs as well. 

“She’s the one we’re looking for….” The woman remarked as another beta helped her off the ground. The man pinning me to the ground tightened his grip slightly. 

“What will you do if I let you go?” He questioned. I slammed my forehead into his, causing him to groan slightly in pain but more in annoyance.

“Kick your tiny ass!” I spat at him. Something flashed through his eyes before he let me go, standing up to brush himself off. Leaving me to get up on my own. Is this guy an idiot? I just said I would kick his ass and he lets me up?

“I know you won’t attack me again….you’re too tired. Physically, mentally and emotionally.” He called over his shoulder as he exited the pit. Damn how did he….ah you know what never mind. I sighed in defeat and nearly fell over from exhaustion. Luckily however someone caught me before I actually hit the ground. I felt myself being picked up, their scent was one of an Alpha, but it was actually kind of calming. My vision started to blur but before I let it do so I glanced up at the ledge where the pit-master should have been. Sure enough he was there but it looked as though he was tied to something, screaming profanities as we left the pit. Finally I was free, but freedom didn’t feel as good as it should have without anyone to share it with...and to think we had been so close too. I couldn’t hold out any longer and passed out in the arms of whoever was holding me, at this point I honestly didn’t care what happened to me anymore. Just as long as I don’t have to go back in that pit ever again. 

I guess all I can do is hope….for Amazir’s sake...and my own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. Please let me know what you think, comment and leave a Kudos (you don't have too but it would make me super happy). Thanks for reading! Till next time! Ciao~


	5. Joining the Scouts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so i'm sorry i didn't update yesterday but hey I managed to get the chapter done so i'm uploading it today. Sorry if it's short though! I don't own Attack on Titan by the way. Enjoy~

‘It’s cold….Why is it so cold? Why is everything dark? What’s going on and….where am I?’ My thoughts blurred together, creating things that confused me more than I already was. Voices that weren’t my own or didn’t even recognized for that matter only added to the clutter in my mind. I wanted to scream at them to shut up but my body refused to move. Panic started to bubble in my stomach and all I wanted to do more than ever before was move. It felt like binds holding me in place and eventually I gave up my attempt to move anywhere. So with no chance of moving anytime soon and having no idea what the hell is going on I calmed my racing mind to gather my thoughts and memory. Bits and pieces of my memory clicked into place the more I concentrated on them. 

So I remember being in the pit, I was fighting monsters with Amazir. Wait! Amazir, where is she? She can’t be that far...I managed to thankfully turn my head but I still couldn’t see anything. Then I remembered….Amazir was dead. She was eaten by one of those monsters. Tears collected in the corners of my eyes before spilling into nothing. I cried curling in on myself. I seemed to be floating but at that point I don’t think I really cared. All I really wanted was Amazir to come back and tell me everything was going to be ok, like she used to. But even I knew that wasn’t going to happen. I heard the voices again and tried to tune in on them the best I could. There was too many to be able to actually make out a conversation but I managed to catch bits and pieces of it regardless. 

“Unless you can prove….let you through. You’ll have to……” Prove what? Let who through what? What the hell is going on! Huffing to myself I paid attention to the conversation, it was clearer than last time so I was able to pick up the rest of the conversation. 

“She was in the pit. Technically she isn’t a resident of the underground but that also means we can leave with her.” Someone spoke over another person who had been ranting on about not letting people through. The voices sounded masculine but that was something I was having a hard time figuring out for sure. 

“She’s an omega, so you can’t take her. Now i’m going to have to ask you to put her down right there and leave or else we’ll forcefully remove you.” Someone commanded, a very serious edge to the tone of their voice. Another voice joined the other three voices and this one seemed very very pissed. 

“We will be taking her whether you like it or not. There is nothing you can do to stop us and so help me if you try I will not hesitate to turn your guts into titan food!” Shuffling could be heard before my body was jolted forward. That was….interesting. It went silent for a few minutes before a male, I think, spoke up. 

“Squad leader Hange, what...was that exactly? “ a timid voice chirped from my side. Even with my messed up senses I could still figure out where the voices were coming from. Something I learned in the pit, ironically enough. I felt my body sway as a new set of hands held me from falling off where ever I am. 

“Eren...be careful and prepared to make a break for it if those guard decided to follow us at all.” A feminine voice put me at ease. I don’t really understand why though, it just did. I was shifted some more before everything became still, well still to me that is. 

‘So this Eren person is the one holding me’ I choked back a laugh at the thought of what was going to happen to them if I woke up. Deciding to ignore the person’s hands I focused more on the conversation with this Hange person. 

“Sorry if I scared you Krista. Sometimes I get angry and it just happens, though that’s not the worst I can do.” The cheery female laughed and I heard a sigh before everyone went silent yet again. This is so boring! Normally I would be ripping the heads off Alpha’s by now but you know. 

“Look there it is!” A way to gleeful voice screamed. I guess the scream seemed to catch everyone else off guard cause the person holding me jumped and a quite ‘sorry’ drifted from somewhere in the group. All the movement stopped for about half a minute before I was being picked up again, this time though I instantly relaxed in the person’s grip. 

“Levi don’t. Let Eren or Mikasa take her in, you’re still injured.” Hange, I think, called out to this Levi dude. 

“Shut up shitty glasses. I’m fine” a deep calming voice grumbled, tightening their hold as they opened what sounded like a wooden door that lead to some sort of hallway and into another room before stopping. I heard multiple gasps and ushering to place me on something, a bed I think it was. I was laid on my stomach and someone I couldn’t see started tending to my back. Cries of pain escaped my mouth involuntarily as the person stitched my wounds. 

“How did this happen?” The person asked, a woman and judging by what scent I could pick up she was a beta while the male who brought me here was an Alpha. I heard tiny and faint grunts coming from my left before Levi decided to answer. 

“She was whipped and somehow while it was happening to her it was also happening to me. Hange is still trying to figure out why it happened so you’ll have to talk about it with her” He replied and the bed creaked, indicating that he most likely stood up. The door opened and closed, the beta sighed and shook me gently. 

“Hun. I know you’re awake. Can you tell me your name?” She turned me over when she was done and my eyes were widen in shock. Just as quickly as they opened they slammed shut to block out the blinding light that filled the room. My back didn't hurt as bad, it was bearable for now. When I started to open my eyes again I did it slowly, taking in everything I could. I saw a woman sitting next to me, smiling gently as if tending to a wounded animal. 

“I...what? Where am..” One minute I couldn’t even move and the next i'm awake and able to move as though everything was fine. What the hell just happened? The woman gave me a sad smile and stood up, grabbing a cup of water and bringing it to my lips. My mouth parted on instinct and you don’t even know how good it feels to have that cool liquid run down my throat. When the cup was empty she put it back down before turning to me.

“You are in the Scout Regiments main building. A group brought you from the underground. I guess you were whipped and seriously injured so you’ll be on bed rest for awhile. I would advise against anything that may or will cause further strain on your back.” All I could do was nod in understanding. I didn’t argue against what she told me, what could I say that would change anything any way. I didn’t bother looking at her either, instead focusing on my hands that strangely weren’t covered in blood and dirt for once. 

“My name is Raven” I whispered and she nodded writing it down a piece of paper. She didn’t bother asking for a last name which I was grateful for. She put a hand on my head and smiled before walking away, 

“Well Raven, you’ll be able to bath later for now get some rest” As soon as she walked out the door and closed it behind her my eyes refused to stay open any longer. They grew heavy and then everything was black. 

* * *

“So she managed to give a name then” Erwin looked over the report, a stoic masked hiding what he felt. Hange nodded and Levi scoffed at the fact that all they have managed to obtain about the girl in the past few weeks was that her name was Raven and she’s an Omega. Hange sighed and looked through other files that the nurse had tried to pull together for the three. 

“Since she’s not able to respond due to her going into a coma two and a half weeks ago I won’t be doing any testing with her until she wakes” Erwin didn’t seem to disagree with this and nodded as he stood up. Levi didn’t say anything as he merely nodded and walked out of the blond alpha’s office and down the hall to the training grounds. 

“So you think they might be then?” Erwin placed a hand on the beta’s shoulder. Hange turned to him and leaned into the touch. She sighed and fixed her glasses before nodding. Erwin looked rather amused with this and retracted his hand to his side, but not before Hange gave him a quick sneaky kiss on the lips before proceeding to bolt back to her lab, laughing the entire way. 

Another week passed by and constantly Levi would check on the Omega laying in the infirmary bed. Her breathing would most time’s be ragged and she was almost always in a cold sweat even if she never uttered a word the entire time. Levi would often just stare at her while he was there, either sitting by her bed of standing by the window. Her dark brown hair cut up to her shoulders and untangled, the sun reflecting off her olive skin that was littered with bruises that were finally starting to go away. The one thing that truly did worry him was how skinny she was. Her collar bone was visible more than it should have been and her cheeks were starting to sink in. Her back healed completely, the scars being the only thing that remained to serve as a reminder never to forget. He couldn’t help but touch her face at least once, whether he did it knowingly and willingly or subconsciously. For some reason this omega drew his attention most of the time, but he had yet to actually figure out why. 

He moved a stray hair out of her face before leaning back in his chair again, just watching the omega peacefully. Well that was before he heard her gasp and shoot up into a sitting position, screaming bloody murder. Footsteps echoed down the hall as the door burst open and Hange ran to Levi’s side, who had his arms wrapped tightly around the girl to keep her from hurting herself. 

“Get out!” He shouted at her and Hange took a step back. When Levi was this way there was no arguing with him. Hange managed to grab the nurse and pull her out of the room before things could get worse and thank god no one had been admitted to the infirmary any point over the past week. 

 

Everything hurt. It was so dark and cold. I screamed for someone to help me, pleaded but nobody came. Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed my tiny figure and brought it up to it’s ugly face, it’s mouth open wide and ready for the kill. I screeched and desperately tried to fight my way out of the monsters bone crushing grip but death seemed to only grow closer and closer. Just as the jaws slammed down I shot up from where I lay, screaming bloody murder and sobbing uncontrollably. My mind was racing to fast to be able to calm down at all, but I could sense that I wasn’t alone. The person shouted before something was slammed shut and I was held tightly in place. The person turned me so that I was facing them before wrapping their arms around me tightly, my face buried into their neck. Their scent was the first thing to start calming me down, the scent of an Alpha, a male at that. The second thing was a sound that instantly calmed the omega side of me, he was crooning. I whined in response, not by choice, and we stayed like this for awhile before I was deemed calm enough to talk to. 

“You calm brat?” The male pulled away and I couldn’t help but stare into his steel grey eyes as they examined my expression. When I nodded they let go and I had to bite back any sound of disappointment. I sat up on my own as he got up and opened the door, where two people were waiting, one looking like she was about to bang her head into the wall. The other person was one I hadn’t seen before but it didn’t take much to tell that her was an alpha. When they both stepped into the room a low growl could be heard from the man next to me, and he was glaring at at the blonde, who stopped and made himself comfortable at the foot of my bed. The beta, who’s name is Hange I believe, bounded over to my right side and pulled up a chair. Great so now I have to deal with a beta and two alphas. But right now that was the least of my worries. Only when the blonde spoke to me did I actually start paying attention to what was going on around me. 

“My name is Erwin Smith. I’m glad to see that you are finally up. So based on what we managed to gather a few weeks ago your name is Raven correct? Do you have a surname?” I stared at him, trying to decide if he was dangerous or not. After deeming him safe I replied as best as I could. 

“Förstner….my last names Förstner” Erwin nodded and motioned for Hange to take note of it, which she already was. My mind swirled as I was asked more questions by all three of them. 

“I’m nineteen, my parents were murdered when I was eleven and then I was dragged into the pit to be raped then killed. But seeing as I’m still alive and not mated that didn’t exactly happen. I’ve been in the pit for eight years. Presented when I was nine. No I don’t remember my mother or father’s name. I had an older brother but he was murdered too, don't really remember him that well.” After that the questions died down and we kind of just made small chat. I guess to help me feel more at ease. Levi was still glaring at Erwin from the corner of his eye, even if he tried to make it seem like he wasn’t. Hange closed her notebook and stood up, grabbing a bag out of the corner of the room. 

“Raven. I know a lot has happened in the past few weeks but as I’ve been told you took down two titans in that pit without 3DMG. Taking this into account I’m offering you a place in the Scouts” He looked me straight in the eye, no funny business. Weighing my options for a few minutes I reluctantly nodded and he smiled standing up. I jumped a bit when he slammed his right first over his heart and brought his left arm behind his back. 

“Give your heart cadet” Hange showed and explained to me what he was doing and I caught on quickly. Once I figured out what to do I copied him and nodded. He relaxed and walked out of the room. Hange following after him not long after but Levi remained in the room before closing the door and locking it. 

“I’ll show you how to put your uniform on brat and don’t you dare dirty it or you’ll be scrubbing the entire building top to bottom” Not one for joking I agreed to his condition and swung my legs over the side of the bed. It’s been awhile since I’ve actually walked on my own though so it’s not much of a surprise when Levi had to help me change. 

“I’ve seen you before. I recognize your eyes.” I blurted out before mentally slapping myself in the head. Why did I have to point that out? Levi stood behind me as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like something died or was on the brink of death at least. The clothes were baggy but Levi told me that once I gain some more weight they’ll fit properly. He never answered me though, like he seemed to avoid the topic all together. But it is what it is, he’ll come around eventually i guess. 

 

Taking another glance at the mirror I sighed, “What the fuck am I getting myself into?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and sorry if Levi seems a bit too OOC. Please give feedback. I love feed back (good and bad) it helps! So ya drop a comment below and leave a Kudos. Till next time, Ciao~


	6. Realization

It’s been crazy these past few months but I was pretty much raised by crazy so I guess it doesn’t bother me to much. Most of the wounds have healed completely by now, leaving white scars as a reminder. The only one that hasn’t fully healed was the one across my back. It was in it’s final stages though. Training here is intense too but I’ve come to enjoy it, though i’m a bit rusty due to my condition. Captain short stack was put in charge of most of my training by commander eyebrows. The face he makes whenever I call him Captain short stack almost always has me doubling over in laughter. He looks like an angry midget, not that I would ever say that to his face though. 

“Pay attention brat” A voice grunted as I was suddenly flipped over. My back meeting the hard ground. The air left my lungs for a moment but I didn’t hesitate any longer than needed. Swinging my right leg out I tried to trip him but he saw through my attack and moved out of the way before bringing the outer side of his hand to the left side of my neck. 

“Damn it all! I swear one of these days i’m going to beat your ass into the ground” I growled as I stood up dusting myself off. This seemed to get split second smirk out of him before he was totally emotionless again. 

“Is that a challenge brat” Amusement flashed through his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. My instincts told me to stop and just submit but my half told me to fight back, being too stubborn to back down. I stood there for a moment fighting with my instincts and stubbornness, my bangs covering my eyes. 

“It’s a promise” My stubbornness won. Captain short stack walked over to me, not saying anything while he did so. One minute I was looking straight ahead at the building, the next i was staring up at the darkening sky. Pain shot through my back top to bottom but I didn’t let stop me from sitting up to glare at the cocky alpha, only he was nowhere in sight. As if he had never even been there in the first place. 

“Having fun on the ground?” Blue eyes stared at my sitting form, their hand held out as though to help me up. I slapped his hand away and pushed myself off the ground. 

“I don’t need your help” I spat at him. Part of me felt bad for snapping at him when he flinched but I shoved those feelings down. Placing a barrier around my emotions once again. He laughed and held out his hand again. This idiot just doesn’t learn does he?

“I’m Armin. We haven’t officially meet though. I’m an omega just like you. There’s another Omega here but she’s with an alpha named Ymir right now. I can take you to meet everyone if you want. It must be pretty lonely sitting by yourself during meals.” He spoke quickly. His voice held horribly hidden nervousness. Not that I can blame him though. 

“No. Now leave me alone” I huffed in annoyance, walking inside to get something to fill my growling stomach. It wasn’t much, just a piece of bread and water. That’s what i’m used to so just this for my meals is enough, regardless of what people try to tell me. I saw Armin walk over to a table filled with his friends, laughing happily while enjoying his meal. I thought back to his earlier offer and his question.

“It must be pretty lonely sitting by yourself during meals.”

His offer sounds….tempting. It would be nice to laugh with people you care about again but...it's been so long since then. I don't think i’ll ever be able to interact with people normally after what’s happened. It's not that I don't like people though.

“Scared cadet? Didn't take you as the type.” A body plopped down next to mine. I nearly choked on my food in shocked. Coughing as I try to I lodge the piece of bread from my throat. 

“I am not.” I turned away after chugging some water. Hange laughed and slammed her hand on my back repeatedly. 

“Even shorty over there has noticed you staring at them. Oh he also said that if you don't interact with someone soon he'll double your training” I stood up from my spot abruptly keeping my face to the floor as I grabbed my things and made my way over to the table filled with now silent teens. Armin was the one to break the silence in the room. 

“Hey, would you like to join us? There’s a spot next to Sasha, but she likes to steal food when you’re not looking. So you might want to keep a close eye on your food.” His smile made me want to do that same. God what am I getting myself into.

I sat down next to the girl who was inhaling her food at a rapid rate, as if she had never eaten before in her life, “Thanks I guess. I’m only sitting here because Captain short stack will double my training if I don’t” I huffed and focused on finishing my water. Horse face stopped eating and started laughing which caught me off guard causing me to choke on my water. 

“Like you’re one to talk! You're so tiny i bet i could beat your ass in a fight, and probably in bed too” he howled. Everyone at the table moved away onto a different one when I stood up and walked over to where he was seated. The entire room went silent when a loud bang resonated from our table. The entire table and bench lay on its side while horse face lay on the floor in total shock.

“Want to repeat that asshole? Just because you're an alpha does not mean that i will put up with your self absorbed nonsense. If you think you can beat my ass in a fight then you are sadly mistaken. If you think you can't get me in bed then you have another thing comin cause i will not hesitate to castrate you with a rusty knife and leave you to bleed to death.” I snarled and approached his shaking form. His back hitting the wall when I held a knife to his face just to prove my point. Captain shorty yanked me away from the asshole in front of me.

“That’s enough. Kiersten stable duty two weeks. Förstner castle duty for two weeks for flipping the table and extra training for causing a commotion” His voice immediately forced my body to a halt and my omegan half to submit. I went slack in his arms and crumpled to the floor, shivers running up and down my spine. Never in my entire life has an alpha had this kind of impact on me. 

Both Armin and Krista rushed to my side and were helping me to my feet. Captain shorty walked away while the two hurriedly brought me to the omegan part of the castle. Something felt weird, like it hurt to watch Captain Levi walk off without saying anything else to me. Suddenly everything started to feel very hot and itchy, then it all went black. 

* * *

Tan walls greeted me when I woke up, along with pain filled punch straight to the abdomen. Heat. I’m in fucking heat! How fucking wonderful!!

“Glad to see your up brat” That almost sinful voice drifted from the chair next to my window. His scent caused me to want to tear the blanket off my sweaty form and present myself to him but being the stubborn person I am I forced myself to turn my back to him.

“That’s some self control you have” My voice cracked as I felt the bed dip and a warm breath fan across my neck. My hand flew up to my mouth to stifle a groan from leaving it. My entire body was shaking violently from his scent as it invaded my nostrils. It was crisp but musky at the same time, hard to explain. But all I know is that he might have great control but if he doesn’t leave soon I won’t.

“I could say that same for you brat” He pulled away and walked over to the door, leaving my body a shivering mess. Heat pooled in my gut and I couldn’t suppress the whine of disappointment that left my throat when he disappeared out of the room. That entire week was one of the worst that i’ve ever faced in my entire life. Since i’ve been on suppressants for the past 7 years the only other heat i’ve had was when i first presented as an omega. 

“I’m sorry kiddo. I know it hurts but today is the last day.” Hanji put another cup of water next to my bed. I curled in a ball and groaned but a delicious scent caught my attention. Hanji notice my sudden change and handed me the object that the scent was coming from. A white scarf looking thing was covered in alpha pheromones and boy did it send shivers up and down my spine. I curled my body around it and tried to do anything to make this god forsaken pain and heat to go away. Hanji left the room not long after i yanked the cloth from her, leaving me be for the remainder of my heat. 

 

Two knocks on my door let me know that it was just Krista entering with fresh cloths for me to change into. We stayed silent the entire time she was in there other than when she told me that everyone was already on the training grounds and that Captain shorty was waiting. I nodded and bolted over to the bathroom to wash all proof that my heat ever happened off my body. When i finished it had to be around lunch time and the chattering of the other cadets only proved my suspicions to be true. 

“Raven! How are you feeling?” Eren, an alpha that was at least a half a foot taller than me pat my shoulder as I sat down at the far end of the table next to Armin. 

“Don’t touch me” I pulled away from his touch as if I was allergic. His scent was ok i guess. It reminded me of burning wood. He frowned but pulled away nonetheless, pouting while Mikasa i believe her name was, cheered him up. I could feel holes being burnt into the back of my head but I chose to ignore the person doing so. I already knew who it was. 

“You know what would be an interesting match up?” Connie cut into everyone’s conversation with no regard but no one seemed to really are that he interrupted. The group turned to the beta in interest. 

“A fight between Mikasa and Raven” Sasha finished Connie’s thought in between bites of food. I thought about it and it did sound interesting to say the least. Mikasa and I didn’t even have to say anything to each other. We had what others would call a mental conversation without actually saying anything. 

“See you in training” She murmured when I walked past her towards Captain short stack. I nodded and glanced at her, narrowing my eyes just slightly for her to get the message. As i passed behind the head table I slipped the white cloth to Captain shorty discreetly.

“I believe this is yours.” I whispered. He reached around and tucked it in his pocket when no one was looking. I did my best not to look at him as I stepped over to Hanji, thanking her for her help while I was M.I.A. She laughed it off and said that it was no big deal. I could feel a small smile work onto my features but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared. 

Lunch soon finished and everyone trickled out onto the training grounds, anxious to watch the show down between Mikasa and I. Captain pulled me aside and warned me that if I didn’t put up a decent fight i’d have another week of castle duty added on to my two weeks. Damn bastard, as if i’d actually try to lose to her, especially since she’s an alpha. 

A circle formed around the two of us and as soon as Armin gave the signal all hell broke loose. Every attack one of us would throw the other would counter just as quick. Neither of us could get a decent hit one the other so after a half hour of attacks and counter attacks I moved to plan B. My movements became quicker than before, my footsteps were lighter. I crouched a little lower and as soon as she stepped to the right I bolted to her left and aimed a strong punch to her side. She backed up right into my trap, swinging around I swung my leg straight into her back causing her to stumble for just a second but that was all i needed. Using the momentum from my earlier attacks I sweeped her legs out from under her and gave a harsh punch to her stomach then to her neck, knocking her out cold. 

Everybody stared in shock while Eren and Armin rushed Mikasa to the infirmary. I sighed and made my way over to my usual training spot only to find him on one of the higher branches of a nearby tree.

“Why did you give that cloth? I didn’t need it” I growled when he evaded the stones I hucked at him.

“Seems to me that you did. Be grateful brat, and the only reason i did was because shitty glasses wouldn’t leave me alone.” He landed behind me and kicked me in the side. I gave it right back to him just as fast with a well timed kick to the knee that almost made him lose his balance and just like that my training continued until Hanji rushed over saying that she needed me for something. Before Captain shorty could say anything Hanji grabbed my wrist and sprinted off. 

This place was indeed interesting. Jean did damn well to make sure he stayed clear of me which i didn’t mind. Commander bush brows treated me well i guess. He even laughed quietly sometimes when I called Captain Levi, Captain short stack. Hanji loves when i poke fun as Captain, sometimes joining me. Her experiments aren’t to bad, though they do hurt sometimes. Armin and Ymir are the only two that I can actually hold a conversation with without wanting to tear someone’s head off. Mikasa has become my rival in just about anything but trying to win over Eren. Everyone else i just ignore. 

“So I heard from Hanji that there’s a such thing as soulmates apparently.” Eren put down his bowl and glanced at me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. 

“Ya and i can fucking fly” Armin snickered and turned my words against me. 

“Technically you can” I huffed and flipped him off causing Ymir to start laughing. 

“Fuck off. You know what I meant” Ymir seemed to think that provoking me even further would be funny. 

“So whats up with you and Captain Levi over there huh?” She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed when I flipped her off before burying my head into my arms, pretending to go to sleep. 

“No way! You have-” She howled with laughter so much to the point that I practically leaped across the table to muffle. Commander, Hanji and Captain shorty all stared at the two of us when I did so but I only laughed it off nervously while pulling Ymir out of the room. 

“Shut up would you. I don’t need the entire scout regiment to know. Besides he thinks im a pest like everyone else anyway.” I released a deep breath and leaned against the wall, crossing my arms in the process. She laughed and leaned on the wall opposite of me. 

“You never know.” I rolled my eyes and yawned. It was nearly time for lights out anyway. 

“How are your dreams. Better or worse?” Ymir poked my side to keep me awake. I grunted and gave a slurred answer before I felt two firm arms lift my tiny frame into the air and words of protest. 

“I can walk you know” I wiggled out of Captain Levi’s arms and stumbled over to the room across from his. I had been moved from the Omegan wong of the castle to across from shorty’s room right after my heat since being near his presence seemed to calm my nightmares. 

As soon as I made it over to my door I found that I was pinned against it, a warm body pressed up against my own. I squirmed against him but his grip on my wrists only tightened. 

“U-uh sir. Could you let go” I didn’t look at him. His face was extremely close to mine then he just suddenly pulled away. 

“Sleep because tomorrow we start training early cadet.” With that he closed the door to his room and I bolted into my own. Damn him and his sexy voice. Wait no don’t think that! But damn is it true. 

A voice in my head started rambling on about his eyes, his scent, and lots of other things that should not be appropriate to think about. Who would have thought that I, a person who despises alphas, would fall this hard over an alpha that i’ve only known for a short time and most likely finds me annoying. 

Damn…..Ymir actually might be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i'm back. Sorry for the long wait, had lots on my plate but since it's summer for me right now i have a lot of free time so yay for that. Either way i hope you enjoyed nonetheless. I try to update as soon as i can. Please let me know what you think so far. It would mean a lot to me and be a bit help. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed!~


End file.
